Must Love Aliens
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Too speed up Robin's nervousness towards Starfire, a dating website is used to make him realize that he needs to get Star before she's gone. RS, BBR, based off of Must Love Dogs.


Before anyone viciously attacks me, let me explain why I'm doing this one-shot INSTEAD of updating Forced To Learn (or working on my other one-shot). Well, we went to get our computer fixed, and the guy, Eric, was working on it all week, but we decided to get a new computer, so we have one, but, the hard drive on our other computer basically blew up, so we don't know if we'll be getting our documents back or not (stupidly, I didn't think to save them on a disk). I need to have them back before I continue on writing, so, sorry!  
Inspired by the movie Must Love Dogs, apparently, but much differed. You'll see.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Title: Must Love Aliens  
Chapter: One-shot  
Rating: T, sexual references, minor language, minor violence  
Pairings: Robin/Starfire, slight mention of Beast Boy/Raven  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor Must Love Dogs.  
-------------------------------------------

Wind rattled window panes, shook tall sky-scrapers, rippled cool sea water, and…did absolutely nothing to the tower, except howl menacingly. See, the exterior of the Tower was much too strong for such winds, even though they were mighty and cruel, yet it didn't give one the feeling of full protection. The rain pounding on the, mostly, glass structure only added to the insecurity.  
Clouds hung over head Jump City; covering mostly everything, and though it was mid-afternoon, there was hardly any light. No lightning or thunder threatened, for it was a winter storm, and usually thunder storms are unlikely during such a season. Nearing the New Year, storms rocked the West Coast, though snow had only fallen on Christmas Eve.

Starfire sat on the curved sofa, her knees pulled to her chest, and her arms hanging limply over her legs. A smug look was on her face, and her nose was scrunched in thought. Next to her, Beast Boy bounced up and down, stamping his feet wildly on the ground.  
"NO, DANG IT, NO!" Beast Boy shouted out. He suddenly stopped, and began to shake violently, afterwards he let out a long stream of curses. Starfire's eyes trailed up to the screen, where GAME OVER was blinking in harsh red. She closed her eyes, knowing what would happen next…  
Cyborg and Robin, who were eagerly awaiting over Beast Boy's shoulder, leapt at the controller, which was sitting innocently on the seat, and they made a mad grab for it. Their hands landed on it at the same time…a silence followed as they stared at the controller, then they looked up at each other and sparks flew in their eyes.  
"MY HAND WAS ON IT FIRST." Cyborg hollered, yanking the controller from one side, while Robin did the same from the other.  
"NO IT WASN'T!" Robin hollered back, his head contorted and huge.  
"YES IT WAS!" Cyborg said, looming over the spiky haired hobbit. Robin sweatdropped, growled, mumbled something inherent, and then stalked next to Starfire. He plopped on the sofa, crossing his arms and still mumbling.  
"I am guessing that all of you enjoy the game I got for Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, looking at Robin out of the corner of her eyes.  
"Yeah," Robin stated bluntly. It had been just Christmas, and everyone was getting into their presents, as Raven was reading one of her new books in her room, but the boys were obsessed with the game Beast Boy got. Starfire was usually watching her new movie, or secretly admiring her new necklace. Robin looked over at Starfire, after getting over his pouting. She was watching Cyborg play intensely, though it seemed as if her mind was off somewhere else. He looked at the necklace he had gotten her; it was a silver circlet, with a thin layer of green hued glass in the middle, and was hanging by a silver chain.  
Robin noticed Starfire grabbing a hold of it, and sneaking a glance at it. He smiled, glad that Starfire liked his gift, because he had a hell of a time finding the right thing, but once he stepped into Claire's, God forbid, he noticed the necklace right away. The nice emerald color, though thin and only visible in a certain amount light, blended with her eyes, and the perfect silver made them stand out. Somehow, the circle landed directly on her green orb on her chest plate.

Starfire glanced at Robin, who quickly looked away, blushing. Starfire blushed, and then looked away also. She let the necklace go, having it make a metallic sound against the jutting orb. She stood up awkwardly, and brushed past Robin, blushing even more as his leg brushed her thigh. She flew away quickly, making her way towards her room.  
"EEP!" Starfire cried out as she crashed into Raven, who was coming out of Robin's room. "Raven! What were you doing in Robin's room?"  
"Nothing," Raven stated flatly, and started to walk past Starfire, but she blocked her way.  
"You always tell us to stay out of your room, now why can you not respect Robin's privacy?" Starfire asked bluntly. Raven raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at her sudden strictness.  
"I wanted to use the internet." Raven said.  
"But, friend Raven, there are plenty of computers in our home, why use Robin's?" Starfire asked suspiciously.  
"Robin's the only one a, uhm, normal internet." Raven said, trying to push her way past Starfire, she frowned, smacked her head, then sunk into the ground.  
"Raven!" Starfire cried out in dismay. She snatched Raven's shoulders, yanking her back up in front of her. "What were you doing with Robin's computer, truthfully?" Raven sighed and grabbed Starfire by the forearm, leading her into Robin's room.

Raven sat Starfire down on Robin's bed, next to his laptop. Raven sat on the other side of the lap top, and pointed to the screen.  
"A…dating website!" Starfire exclaimed, and giggled sharply. "Raven, I am sure that you do not need a _website _to find dates!"  
"It's not for me, it's for you." Raven stated, narrowing her eyes. Starfire quieted down immediately, and shadow appeared on her forehead.  
"Why?" Starfire asked, looking close to tears. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"Starfire, it sounds weird to say, but you're depressed," Raven stated, "over Robin. I hate to be the one to tell you this, because it doesn't sound right from me, but you need to explore the world of dating, before you grow old and die while still waiting for Robin." Starfire looked up at Raven, aghast.  
"I am…not quite sure what you mean, friend Raven!" She exclaimed forcefully, her eyes flashing a dangerous neon green.  
"Look, it's plain to see that Robin likes you, but you two won't open up to each other. You need experience with Earth men before you go with Robin, although Robin isn't exactly _normal_…" Raven shook her head, sighing, "I know it doesn't make sense, but just trust me on this, okay?"  
"Alright, Raven…" Starfire said, looking a little unsure. "You are correct, I do hold feelings for Robin, but I do not think he is the same. Perhaps I should just move on…"  
"Not move on," Raven corrected, "Just show him that if he doesn't hurry up, then you'll be gone."  
"Still, I think he holds more feelings towards you than me." Starfire confessed. Raven stared at her, twitching animatedly.  
"I would be able to tell if he holds strong feelings for me. Don't worry, Starfire, his only strong feelings are those of friendship, not love." Raven said.  
"Oh, joyous!" Starfire clapped happily, "Then you are able to tell that Beast Boy likes you more than a friend!"  
"How about we look at your profile, Starfire!" Raven exclaimed. She blushed furiously as she clicked and typed with amazing speed.

Starfire looked over her profile. There was a nice picture of her, which had her look like an innocent, yet intelligent girl, and beautiful, but not gloating her sex appeal.  
"I am Starfire, of the super hero team: Teen Titans, and I do hope that you will call!" Starfire glanced at Raven, who didn't glance back, "Must Love Aliens?"  
"Well, since you are one." Raven stated matter-of-factly.  
"I think you did a splendid job on my profile, especially since you are not me, and nothing like me!" Starfire hugged Raven tightly, too tightly.  
"Okay, save your hugging with your date!" Raven said with a strangled voice.

Robin walked in his room with Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were struggling to snatch the game out of his hands. Robin quickly put it in one of his amazing-and-stretchable-utility-pockets. Beast Boy and Cyborg searched through his belt, but with no success.  
"Hey!" Robin said, immediately stopping them, "I don't remember leaving my computer on!" Robin looked at the screen, with Cyborg and Beast Boy looking over his shoulder.  
"Hey! A dating website!" Beast Boy gasped, grinning, "Make sure Star doesn't see THIS!"  
"What do you mean? I've never gone on anything like this!" Robin growled.  
"Chill, man." Cyborg said, pushing Robin out of the way, "While we're on…" Cyborg snickered, finding a picture of Robin on photobucket (the site), but on a random person's gallery…a person they didn't even know… "OK. CREEPY, but it'll do!"  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Robin asked, shoving Cyborg out of the way, but Cyborg shoved Robin clear off the bed.  
"You need to get out more, man, and this is the PERFECT site to do so!" Cyborg stated.  
"And you would know HOW?" Robin retorted, getting to his feet. He sat next to Cyborg, but didn't bother to mess with what he was doing. "WHOA. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN BY HOW _BIG _YOU ARE?" Robin yelled out.  
"Defiantly not about your whole body, dude!" Beast Boy chortled.  
"Should we put him as petite, medium, large, extra large, or RARE?" Cyborg asked, skimming over each response.  
"Rare, defiantly, the ladies _love _rare!" Beast Boy laughed, but was silenced by a punch on the head.  
"I'd say petite, but we can have a little white lie, can't we?" Cyborg also laughed, but was also silenced by a punch to the head.  
…They ended up with rare…

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was albeit less stormy, but not much. At least the rain had stopped pouring, but the winds continued their harsh onslaught. The sun was still no where to be seen, hidden by a large mass of dark storm clouds. Still, a faint rainbow showed in the nigh afternoon sky. Starfire crept down the halls with Raven. Both felt that ninja-style-stealth was absolutely necessary for this mission, because if they stirred the guard of the target, they surely would be attacked, especially if the guard found out what they were up to. They turned the hallway corner and approached the room quietly.  
Suddenly, the door opened! Robin stepped out, but did not see anyone; though he could have sworn he saw figures…he shrugged and walked off. Raven and Starfire stumbled out of the wall, falling over each other in a tangle of arms and limbs.  
"That was… 'close'!" Starfire stated, standing up and brushing herself off. Raven nodded. They stepped into his room. The lights were off, the curtains were drawn (not that it mattered), so it was immensely dark. Starfire lit a starbolt, and found a light switch. The lights flickered on, and they could see that the laptop was placed on the bed, closed. They shared odd expressions. Raven opened the laptop, and found that the dating sight was still on.  
"Does Robin sleep with objects in his bed?" Starfire asked in confusion. The light above suddenly shattered, leaving them in darkness once again. Starfire stared at Raven from the other side of the laptop. Raven was blushing harshly, but she quickly looked away.  
"No…I don't think he would." Raven stated quietly, still blushing at the thought. Raven went to Starfire's page, and found that about fifty voicemails were in. They both gagged at the thought of so many desperate men…and women. "Ok…that guy's depressed, he sounds mentally retarded, he's an obsessed fan of you, and she's…a she…" Raven groaned, with Starfire giggling at some of the mails, "Here we go!"  
_"Saving the city, the world, must be really hard on you. so even if you don't choose me, I hope you have luck with the rest of the men out there, because you defiantly deserve it. But, before you choose to close this voicemail, let me tell you some things about myself: first, I'm sixteen, which is probably around your age, and you can see what I look like, but I don't want to say anything about the way I look. Anyway, I really admire your strength, and your beauty. If you say yes, I'll come by your place around seven tonight!" _The voicemail ended, and the two girls examined the picture of the young man. He had a light, clear, complexion, dark hair, and icy blue eyes; he was cute, hot even!  
"I very much think that I would like to… 'try him out'!" Starfire said, smiling.  
"Okay…" Raven said, giving her a weak smile. This guy reminded her A LOT of Robin, too much for comfort. Except for his personality…it seemed to differ so much, for this guy was very open…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin pressed his forehead against the glass. The cool feeling of the windowpane calmed him. He had picked the girl he was going to go out with the next day. Still, this whole thing troubled him…did he like Starfire more than a friend? And if he did, was dating another girl the wrong thing to do? Maybe Starfire would think that he defiantly had no feelings towards her if she saw him with the other girl. His head hurt; he had enough girl troubles as it was without his friends butting in! He knew he would act like an idiot the next day, he always did. But…maybe Starfire DID like him that way…he thought back on the few years with her, and he couldn't help but notice the way she had acted in the past…especially when they had first spoke, in English. She had kissed him, though he knew now that it was a way to speak the planet's language for Tamaranians. Robin jumped up suddenly, and punched the air. Starfire _could_ like him that way, right? Why couldn't he give it a try? But just as he thought that, the doorbell rang.

Starfire jumped to her feet. Raven twitched in annoyance, for the eye shadow she had been applying smeared all over Starfire's cheek.  
"Hold on, the guy can wait!" Raven called. Starfire sighed and sat back down, letting Raven apply the rest of her make up. Starfire walked slowly down the halls, her heart thumping against her chest. Raven walked beside her, as if trying to reassure that everything would go fine. Still, Starfire's heart stopped as the Living Room doors slid open. Her eyes were tightly closed as she walked forth, but she could hear slight gasps around her. She peeped open one of her eyes, and spotted her date immediately. He was standing next Robin. Starfire glanced at Robin, who was staring at her with shock and confusion. Starfire quickly looked back at her date, who was also staring at her, but with bashfulness.  
Starfire, with Raven as a sort of escort, came forth in front of her date. Her heart fluttered as they met gazes.  
"Hello, Starfire, I am Feival." He took her hand in his, and kissed it.  
"I know!" Starfire squeaked, blushing. Robin looked at them with anger and jealousy. His blood boiled, and his hand twitched. Okay, so he WAS going to go out with someone else, but how could this _FEIVAL _think he could go up and take HIS girl! Not his girl, but, still…this Feival HAD to be taking advantage of Starfire! Feival stood up straight, and let go of Starfire's hand, which fell lightly to her side. Starfire stepped forth, and led Feival towards the door.  
"Good bye, my friends, and goodnight, for I shall not be home till late!" Starfire giggled and waved to her friends. Robin glared, watching her leave. She looked so beautiful that night, being dressed in a pretty white blouse, a knee-length flowing black skirt, and having her hair pulled up into a bun, with little whips of curled hair dangling down. And her eyes were brought out by light eye shadow, yet dark mascara and eyeliner.  
The first time Robin was to see Starfire all dressed up like that was on THEIR first date, not _FEIVAL'S_ date. The thing that tweeked him most was that Feival was TALLER than Starfire. He was about Cyborg's height, and he could tell that Feival could put his arms around Starfire with no difficulty.  
------------------------------------------------------------

"May I ask how you got out onto our island?" Starfire asked Feival, her hand in his. She was so used to holding hands with Robin that she didn't even blush from the contact.  
"Look." Feival pointed ahead, and there was a small motor boat. Starfire gasped, and grinned. It was small, yet it seemed to have a romantic appeal to it.  
Starfire let go of his hand, and flew to the boat. The wind tossed her a little out of course, but it only made her giggle. Feival grinned at her now messy hair; it looked delightfully cute like that!

Starfire sat shotgun to Feival. He put one hand on the wheel, and then put his arm around her shoulders. Starfire blushed as he brought her closer to him, scooting her down the bench-like seat. Her head rested on her chest, and she could hear his heart pounding. It was steady; she could tell he wasn't nervous at all.  
Feival started the boat, and it glided towards the shore of Jump City. Though the waves were rough, the boat went surprisingly smooth along the water. Starfire felt her eyes closing, and she felt her self falling asleep, but Feival's voice awoke her.  
"You're not cold?" He asked, smiling.  
"No," Starfire stated, sighing into his chest. As he spoke she could feel his chest rumble against her cheek. He talked for awhile about himself, and others, and so many things. His deep voice calmed her, and felt that she was in a state of pure tranquility.

"Starfire, hey, Starfire, wake up." A voice called to her.  
"Robin?" Starfire called out tiredly, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Feival.  
"Sorry, but it's not The Boy Wonder." Feival smiled and helped her to her feet. "Am I that boring that I put you to sleep?" He looked slightly hurt, and Starfire felt guilty.  
"No! Of course not! It's just that…well, your voice is so calming…" Starfire admitted. She looked at the floor of the boat, blushing. Feival just smiled, and then helped her out of boat and onto the shore. "Where are we going?" Starfire asked.  
"Going?" Feival asked, "Maybe out to dinner somewhere…a long walk on the beach…" He bounced his eyebrows, and winked, making Starfire giggle some more.  
"Alright, then let us go!"

Feival and Starfire walked down the beach, heading west. Finally, ahead of them was a seashore restaurant and a fancy looking one at that. They came in, shivering like crazy.  
"Oh, it is so warm in here!" Starfire stated, looking around at the beautiful sea décor. "And very pleasant!" She added.  
"Yes, indeed," Said a waiter, "let me show you to your seats." So he went to a small table in the corner, seductively placed alone.  
Feival sat, and Starfire sat across from him. They were handed their menus, which had silvery edges, and a candle was lit. Starfire took a deep breath, trying to steady her heart rate.  
"Do you like sushi?" Feival asked, looking over his menu.  
"Hm?" Starfire asked with her eyebrows furrowed cutely.  
"Sushi…" Feival said.  
"I believe I do not know what sushi is…"  
"It's raw fish. It isn't very good at first, but you get used to it, at least, that's how it is for me."  
"Oh." Starfire said. She frowned, for she was used to Robin explaining what things were.  
"Do you want to try some when we order?" Feival asked.  
"Uhm, alright." Starfire said. She still looked a little sad and depressed, and this did not go on unnoticed.  
"Hey…what's wrong, Starfire?" Feival asked, "I mean, if it's my breath or something just tell me!"  
"No, no! It is not you…I just…" Starfire trailed off.  
"What is it? I know we just met and all, but I can be a very trust worthy guy!" Feival said, placing down his menu.  
"It is just that I did not expect my first date to be someone I hardly know." Starfire admitted, though she left out the part that she wished he was Robin.  
"You haven't dated before?" Feival asked, "I mean… a girl like you has had to be hit on by every guy in Jump City by now!"  
"Well, on my home planet I have felt the love emotions to men, but I was never allowed to date! X'hal forbid!" Starfire shook her head violently at the thought.  
"_Oh, _well, then I am honored to be your first date!" Feival announced in much pride.  
"I am happy that you are! It has been a wondrous date!" Starfire exclaimed, placing her menu down enthusiastically.  
"…are you two ready to order?" Their waiter asked with a smirk on his face. Feival and Starfire flushed, but nodded.  
----------------------------------------------------

Robin ate slowly. He was bent over, and was glaring at the wall apposed to him, which made it look like he was glaring at Raven.  
"Uh, dude, did you suddenly form a grudge against Rae?" Beast Boy asked, poking Robin. Robin jumped and randomly socked Beast Boy. "GAH. DUDE. UNCOOL. UNCOOL." Beast Boy cradled his chin.  
"Look, we know you're super jealous of that Feival guy, but, man, don't take it out on us!" Cyborg consulted Robin. Raven flicked a pack of ice at Beast Boy, whom caught it clumsily.  
"Sorry, BB, I thought you were Feival…I mean, what kind of name is FEIVAL?" Robin ranted.  
"What kind of name is ROBIN?" Raven retorted. Robin glared, stood, and stalked out of the kitchen.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to go to a club with me?" Feival asked Starfire nervously. They walked along the beach hand-in-hand.  
"But I thought we were only going to relax tonight…" Starfire stated. She looked troubled by the thought, Robin had said some clubs had drugs, drinking, ect, and that she should go with her friends just to be safe.  
"Don't worry; it's just music, dancing, and fun. Nothing will happen, trust me." Feival sad, giving her a begging look.  
"Well, alright…" Starfire sighed. She picked Feival up in her arms and started to float, "Just tell me the directions."  
"Uh, okay." Feival looked down at the ground with fright, but also excitement.

Starfire looked around the club nervously. Light blinded her, music deafened her, and people ran into her, without a care either.  
"Don't worry, just have fun!" Feival shouted above the noise. Starfire nodded and walked with him to the dance floor, but people pushed and shoved her, and she got separated from her date.  
"Feival! Feival!" Starfire cried out, but he did not answer. She looked ahead, and saw that he was dancing, without her! A girl started to dance with him, and he danced wildly, not mention dirty, with her. "I knew I should have never come!" Starfire welled up. She sniffed and stalked over to the bar. A man shoved her carelessly out of the way, but she would not stand for it. Starfire spun around and snatched the man by the shoulder.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, bitch?" The man asked her angrily, snatching her wrist.  
"You will apologize for shoving me!" Starfire growled.  
"You think you can tell _me _what to do?" The man roared. He burst out laughing, and tossed her to the ground. Anger broiled in her already hot blood. She snapped. Starfire flew and shoved the burly man to the ground. He stood up, brushing himself off. He turned around, hovering over her with veins popping on his face and neck. He shoved her roughly, but she didn't budge. Her eyes glowed green and her arm snapped back. Starfire socked the man in the face, and he flew to the other side of the building.  
Starfire smirked, and continued her way to the bar, while people made a path for her. She sat on the stool, leaning back on the table and sighing.  
"Nice work there, girl!" A lady said from the counter. Starfire turned to face the speaker. The lady gasped in shock. "You're a Teen Titan, aren't you?"  
"Mhm," Starfire nodded, and smiled sweetly. "I am-.."  
"Starfire, I know. The name's Jewel." The dark complexioned lady leaned on the counter.  
"Jewel, get back to work!" A voice called from the other sighed of the bar.  
"Got a Titan over here!" Jewel called back. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Starfire. "So, what brings ya' here?"  
"I have a date," Starfire said, without much enthusiasm.  
"Oooo, so who's the lucky man? Don't tell me! It's…Robin!" Jewel guessed, grinning.  
"Oh…I very much wish so now…His name is Feival, and I believe he has done the ditching." Starfire sighed.  
"Feival?" Jewel growled.  
"Yes, do you know him?" Starfire asked with surprise.  
"Know him?" Jewel scoffed, "I DATED him. He tried to have sex with me on our first date."  
"But you are much too old for him!" Starfire cried out.  
"I know, but I didn't know that then." Jewel stated, "He looks my age, doesn't he?"  
"Very much so…he looks older than Cyborg." Starfire glared at the ground. "Why did he bring me here, then?"  
"Probably to get drunk, and get _you _drunk and…" Jewel looked up, and her eyes narrowed. "And here comes Mr. Sex Offender now!"  
"Stir…uh…no…uh…STAR…uh…fir…no…FIRE…yeah…" Feival stumbled over to Starfire, obviously drunk, "Hey Starfire!"  
"Hello, Feival." Starfire retorted coldly.  
"Oh…so cold, babe!" Feival said, looking very offended. "Let's warm you up…" He pulled her over, knocking the stool over in the process.  
"No!" Starfire cried out, shoving him away.  
"You know you want to…" Feival teased, swiveling on his feet.  
"Feival…we need to talk, ALONE." Starfire growled.  
"Star…don't do it." Jewel mumbled.  
"Jewel, my girl!" Feival held out his hand for a high five, but only received a glare.  
"I have fought villains like Slade, and demons like Trigon. I can handle _him_." Starfire said.

Starfire grabbed Feival by the forearm, and led him to a separate room. She closed the door behind them, and sat with Feival on the plush sofa. "Now-…" Starfire was cut off as Feival crushed his lips against hers.  
Starfire pushed Feival and leapt to her feet. Feival only grinned and dragged her on top of him.  
"C'mon, _Star_." Feival said lowly. Starfire glared, but Feival kissed her again. His kiss was rough and full of fire, but no passion. Starfire tried to push off of him, but she could not. Feival pushed her down on her back, so he was crushing her under his weight. Starfire struggled against him, but he grabbed he hair, violently pulling it. She cried out in pain, but the cry was muffled by his alcohol tainted lips.  
Feival ran his hands gently down her sides, making her shiver, but he roughly brought them back up. He suddenly sat up, but pinned her down with one arm across her chest. Starfire gagged for breath, but he only pressed harder. She could feel him reaching for the buttons on her blouse, but soon reality snapped back to her.  
Starfire lit a starbolt in her fist. She punched the side of Feival's head, while releasing the starbolt for extra pressure. Feival tumbled over the other side of the sofa. Starfire ran to the door, but Feival grabbed her by her necklace. She pulled foreword blindly, all the while being choked by the necklace.  
The necklace snapped, and silence overtook Starfire. She fell to her knees, her head scraping on the door. Luckily, her scalp was not wounded, but her head throbbed painfully. Starfire, her eyes filled with tears, groped the ground for the remains of her necklace. She found them, and held them close her heart. She cried out as she felt Feival kick her on the back of the head, and then he stepped on her back, forcing her to the ground. Starfire growled in fierce anger as Feival sat on the small of her back. She pushed him off forcefully, and then flew to the air.  
"You think you can beat on a Teen Titan?" Starfire hollered with her eyes aglow, "You are incorrect." Rays streamed out of her eyes, and shoved Feival into the ground. The floorboards broke underneath the sudden pressure. Starfire flew down at Feival, shoving him right through the floor, and onto the floor of the first story. People screamed and moved out of the way as the two tumbled to the ground. Starfire punched Feival continuously, while sobbing violently.  
"Starfire, stop!" Jewel cried out, and pulled Starfire off the bleeding Feival. "He deserves it, I know, but stop!" Starfire fell to her knees. Her knuckles racked on the floor while she stared at the remains of her necklace. Starfire sat on the same sofa as before, but with Jewel beside her. She stared down at the communicator in self disagreement.  
"Robin will be angry with me…" Starfire muttered sadly.  
"Girl, I think you proved tonight that you won't let ANY man defy you. Now, I know he's your leader, but if he's angry with you…OH. I WILL SO HURT HIM. You know…with words." Jewel grinned at Starfire, and Starfire smiled back.  
"Alright…if I must…" Starfire called the communicator, and, of course, Robin answered.  
_"Star, are you OK?" _He asked on the other line.  
"I am…now." Starfire said warily. He must have noticed how messed up her hair looked, and how dirty her face was.  
_"What happened?" _Robin asked worriedly.  
"I…wish to explain later, please come pick me up…" Starfire begged, and Robin nodded on the other line.  
_"I'll be right there._" He stated, before signing off.  
"Oooo…so he said _I'll _not _we'll _pick you up." Jewel giggled and lightly punched Starfire on the arm. "Wait…how does he know where you are!" Jewel cried out.  
"Uhm, tracking signal." Starfire sweatdropped, and Jewel flushed.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Robin's brow furrowed as he waited for Starfire's coordinates, for if she wanted him to pick her up instead of her flying…she must've been really sad, or much too weak to fly in the strong winds. The coordinates came up.  
"Damn. She's at a club." Robin immediately ran out the door, ignoring his friend's questions. He leapt onto his R-Cycle, and sped off.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Starfire stood outside the club, with Jewel beside her.  
"Sure you don't need a coat?" Jewel asked with concern.  
"No, I am fine; you would be much colder than I if I took your coat." Starfire responded, though she shivered a little.  
"Alright…" Jewel said with disbelief. "Oh! Robin's here!" She pointed ahead, and, speeding on his R-cycle, came Robin. Starfire's heart jumped as she tried to fix her unfixable hair. "That ain't gonna work, Star, just leave it the way it is, 'cuz he'll pity you more." Jewel whispered out of the side of her mouth.  
Starfire and Jewel stood straight and tall as Robin ran towards them.  
"Star, are you okay? What happened? Where's Feival? Why did you go to a club? And….who the heck is _she_?" Robin asked, pointing to Jewel, who twitched in annoyance.  
"I am fine, I will explain later, and _she _is Jewel." Starfire answered, while trying to keep her cool. Her hand flexed on her broken necklace, and she couldn't help but let tears well in her eyes.  
"C'mon, Star." Robin said, immediately concerned, though his voice was firm. Starfire nodded and stepped forth. Robin hopped on his R-cycle, while Starfire sat next to him.

Starfire rested on Robin's back while she held him tightly around the waist. She couldn't much feel the wind anymore, except a little on her arms and sides, from Robin's body. She felt warm, especially from his body heat radiating onto her. Starfire closed her sore eyes, while trying to rest a little before having to explain the events to Robin, and, hopefully not, the team.  
Robin's back and torso rose in sync, and Starfire breathed with him. His breath wasn't calm and steady like Feival's, in fact, just the opposite. But, his uneven breath was a rhythm, not a beat, and she held to the rhythm with her own breath. Robin had never been the steady role model for her to look up to, but she did…though she did not know that he secretly looked up to her. She was the beat, and he was the rhythm, and the two combined made wonderful music.

Robin stepped off the R-cycle and onto the rocky ground. Starfire, startled, sat straight up. She had almost dozed off, but the rough bumps of the R-cycle had kept her awake. She hoped off, stumbled, but Robin caught her. She stood up and sat at the shoreline. Robin stood behind her, unsure of what to do or what to say. Starfire looked back at him with calling eyes, so Robin sat next to her.  
There was silence between them. Robin stared at her, afraid to ask what had happened. She was scarred, dirty, yet still beautiful. He looked at her neck, and noticed her necklace was not there. His eyes traveled down the arm facing him, and noticed she was holding something in her hand.  
Robin put his hand on Starfire's, and she looked up at him. Robin pulled her arm gently towards him, facing her palm upwards. Slowly, he opened her hand. His brow furrowed as he saw the necklace. He looked up at her, but she did not dare to catch his masked eyes. He pulled the necklace out of her hand, closing it, and straightened it out. The clasp was broken, and in the tinted glass there was a lightning shaped crack. Robin held it, and examined it in silence.  
Starfire felt dry tears fall down her cracked, red, and dry cheeks. She looked up as she felt Robin wipe her tears away. Starfire fell into him, with dry sobs racking her body. Robin held her close to him; his hand pulled the rest of her hair out of the bun. He watched as her long hair fell gracefully back onto her back. His hand now combed through it, gently pulling out the tangles, although the wind stirred up a few more every time, very much like a cycle.  
"Robin…" Starfire whispered into his chest.  
"Yeah?" Robin whispered back. Starfire took a deep breath, and went over what had happened to her during the date. Robin would tense when she mentioned all the good things that had happened to her, but he would rub her back every time she mentioned the horrid things.

"I'm so sorry, Robin." Starfire said, looking up at him.  
"Why?" Robin asked, looking slightly shocked.  
"I…" Starfire streamed off, unsure why she was, "I…went to a club…with someone I hardly even know."  
"It's fine, Star, it's fine…" Robin told her softly. Starfire nodded. She sighed into his chest, listening to his heart beat. Soon, she drifted off into sleep…  
-------------------------------------------------------------

Dull sunlight filtered into the room. Starfire cracked open her eyes tiredly. She sighed and sat up. She did not feel as happy and refreshed as she usually did when she awoke. She crawled out of bed and floated out of her room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes, not even noticing that they were not her usual attire, and hoped into the shower.  
Starfire placed her forehead against the wall, and let the water beat on her back, giving her a relaxing massage. Slowly, memories filtered in of the night before. Starfire almost cried again, but her eyes were run dry of tears. She finally got to the usual shower duties, as in washing her hair, cleaning herself, but, luckily, she did not have the duty of shaving, for she never grew hair on her limbs.  
Starfire stepped out of the shower, and placed a purple robe around herself. She wiped the fog from the mirror with her sleeve, and looked at herself. She looked very much refreshed and ready for the day. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom, and ran into; you guessed it, the Boy Wonder.  
"Sorry, Star." Robin stated, looking down. Starfire nodded and quickly flew to her room. Robin glanced behind him, and took a deep breath. "What's with me today?" He asked himself, smacking his forehead.  
"Nervous?" Raven asked from behind him. Robin had saved Starfire the trouble and had explained what had happened to the rest of them.  
"Of what?" Robin growled, not bothering to turn around.  
"Tonight," Raven stated coolly.  
"How'd you know?" Robin spun around, glaring at her.  
"Everyone knows. Everyone in this city knows." Raven said.  
"Does Starfire…?" Robin asked, blushing.  
"Duh," Raven retorted. She glared coldly at him.  
"What?" Robin asked angrily.  
"Without being empaths, everyone knows that you and Starfire both have a thing for each other." Raven said, "Why would you go out with a slut if you have Starfire?"  
"Starfire went out with someone, too." Robin snapped, not thinking about what he just said.  
"You were tricked into doing it, Robin. Starfire and I were deliberately trying to prove to you that if you wait forever, then Starfire won't be waiting for you." Raven growled.  
"What?" Robin asked with his fists clenched.  
"I'd think before you yell at Starfire." Raven said coolly.  
"Actually, I think I will. It might burn off a little steam, you know?" Robin said. He walked towards Starfire's room, but Raven blocked him with her arm.  
"Why Starfire likes you that way, I don't know. Any of your fan girls who got to know you would hate you instantly, and you know it." Raven said.  
"You guys don't hate me." Robin snapped.  
"We don't like you that way." Raven said bitterly, "Starfire experiences more pain than us when you do stupid things. She'll hate you forever, I swear, if you dare to mention what I said."  
"Is that a challenge?" Robin asked, a smirk forming on his lips.  
"Damnit, Robin!" Raven cried out, though she did not yell, "How can you be so insensitive? But, you know what? It'll please me to get the consequences of hurting Starfire, so, go ahead." Raven threw her arms up, and stalked away.  
"Fine." Robin growled. He stomped up to Starfire's door. He got ready to knock, but Starfire already went through the door.  
"Hello, Robin! It is a glorious morning! I believe that today will bring much more joy than yesterday! See, the sun is finally shining!" Starfire pointed behind her, and then grinned at Robin, but her smile was wiped off her face when she noticed the stony look Robin gave her. "What is it? What is wrong?"  
"You were _trying _to make me jealous?" Robin inquireed, "Hm, is that it?" Starfire gasped, and her eyes widened.  
"Robin, what are you talking about?" She asked timidly.  
"Raven told me all about your little plan to make me jealous!" Robin hovered over her.  
"That was just because you…" Starfire trailed off, before her eyes narrowed, and she stood up straight. "Raven is right…you are an insensitive, filthy, little…" Starfire trailed off again.  
"Go ahead, continue, and say it!" The smirk on Robin's face dared her, challenged her to continue.  
"Filthy little bastard!" Starfire cried out loudly. "I said it!" She cried, even louder.  
"Good for you," Robin said sarcastically.  
"Feival was better than you, Robin." Starfire growled, pushing past him, but Robin snatched her wrist, and made her face him.  
"What?" Robin asked, lower and colder than ever before. "I've never hurt you like that, physically, never!"  
"Yes, you have." Starfire stated, with tears streaming freely from her eyes. Robin let go of her wrist, and his eyes went wide…  
"Star, don't cry…" Robin muttered, but Starfire stood there, sobbing in front of him. "Stop it, Star, stop…" Robin felt utterly weak, and utterly horrid. She only stepped forward, crying in his face. Usually, she would go against him for comfort, but she had no comfort this time. Robin reached out, but she pulled away. He leapt forward, and lightly, as if she were a feather, pulled her against him. His arms wrapped tightly around her, not wanting her to go away.  
Robin gave a cry as he felt a sharp burn at his side. Starfire ran away, stumbling and crying. He looked at his side, where a patch of his shirt was singed all the way off. He watched helplessly as she blindly rounded the corner. Robin leaned against her door, and it slide automatically open. He fell thickly onto the ground, letting his body be a door stopper.  
"Told you, didn't I?" Raven asked, phasing behind him.  
"Yeah." Robin stated bluntly. Raven shook her head, and sunk into the floor.

Starfire stumbled into the Living Room. She ran to the couch, but she couldn't make it. She fell to the ground. Again she sobbed, her back shacking violently. Starfire heard the doorbell ring, and voice saying they would let themselves in, and then light footsteps.  
"Oh my God…Starfire…" Jewel gasped. She ran to her friend's side and picked her up. She placed her on the sofa and sat beside her. Starfire fell against her shoulder in a daze. "Shhhh…it's going to be OK, just tell me what happened and Jewel'll make it alright."  
"Robin…Raven told him what we did…we tried to make him jealous…I guess." Starfire muttered. Her body shook with every breath she took.  
"Did you teach him a listen?" Jewel whispered.  
"Yes…I called him a filthy bastard…" Starfire giggled slightly.  
"Oooo, should have slapped him, but thanks for letting me take care of that. I haven't delivered a good slap in quite awhile…" Jewel shook her head, and kissed Starfire on top of the head in a mother-like-way. Starfire smiled at the thought, and then nodded in agreement.

Jewel rested against the sofa while Starfire slept. The super heroine seemed to be getting a lot of sleep these days…The woman looked around the huge Tower.  
"…not you…" Robin said, standing in the doorway. Jewel smiled evilly, and then stood, resting Starfire's head gently on the sofa.  
"Oh yes, me." Jewel cracked her knuckles. Robin backed away, sweating nervously. Jewel smirked.  
A deafening SMACK echoed through Titans Tower.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you SURE this is going to work?" Raven asked uncertainty.  
"'Course it will, Rae!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
"We're the two greatest match makers in the…er, Jump City!" Beast Boy stated with a gleam in his fang and eyes.  
"Sure," Raven coughed. "But what about Robin's date tonight?"  
"Cancelled." Cyborg and Beast Boy stated in unison.  
"Does Robin know that?" Raven asked.  
"Nope, he thinks he's going out with her on the roof! Pretty gullible, eh?" Beast Boy said.  
"Starfire won't want to try this again, and you know that." Raven snapped.  
"Just tell her you want to have your girly talks." Cyborg said, "Then phase into the floor or whatever. Don't worry, this has to work!"  
"Let's just hope they don't kill each other." Raven said…  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Jewel knocked on Starfire's door.  
"Who is it?" Starfire called, still sounding depressed.  
"Jewel here! Raven and I wanted to eat with you for dinner." Jewel stated, carrying Starfire's, and her own, plate of food.  
"Do come in!" Starfire called.  
Jewel and Raven stepped through the door, and into the dim room. Raven rolled her eyes and whistled, and the lights got a little brighter. Starfire winced at the sudden brightness. She was lying in her bed, still sulking. Jewel and Raven sat on the side of her bed.  
"You're gonna have ta' sit up to eat, hun." Jewel smiled sympathetically at Starfire as she struggled to sit up. Starfire sat cross legged, under the blankets, as she pocked her food. "Hey, I cooked it, so you better eat it! It's time you guys stop eating pizza every night!"  
"Ditto." Raven grumbled, eating her food with surprising eagerness. Starfire smiled, and gobbled down her food in no time flat.  
"How do you stay so thin?" Jewel asked in bemusement.  
"She has nine stomachs, too." Raven whispered. Starfire blushed and pushed her plate to the side.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a belching contest, using soda as an aid.  
"Would you guys stop already?" Robin asked grumpily, still rubbing his stinging cheek.  
"Without the girls here we can act like real men!" Beast Boy said triumphantly.  
"Or man…" Cyborg muttered, "Beast _Boy _and _Boy _Wonder! Plus, Robin doesn't deserve to be a man after what he did!" Cyborg added.  
"I get it, alright!" Robin snapped, pointing to his cheek violently.  
"Yeah, we know, we just like to rub it in." Beast Boy said.  
---------------------------------------------------------

The three girls jumped as they heard two communicators go off.  
"I GOT IT!" Raven said loudly, racing over to the other side of the room. "What?" She whispered.  
_"We're ready…_" Cyborg said on the other side.  
"Okay, get Robin up there first." Raven stated. Cyborg nodded before signing off. Raven walked back over to the other girls.  
"What is it?" Starfire asked in worry.  
"Uh…Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin are playing a game of Stank Ball…and they have stink bombs, so they suggested we go to the roof and talk." Raven said.  
"Oh! Can we talk of the girl things?" Starfire asked eagerly.  
"Fine…" Raven groaned.  
----------------------------------------------------

"You know your date, Robin?" Cyborg said casually.  
"Yeah…" Robin muttered.  
"We have a surprise for you…" Beast Boy said.  
"Huh?" Robin asked.  
"SHE'S ALREADY UP ON THE ROOF WAITING FOR YOU!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.  
"Seriously?" Robin asked in shock, "I have to get ready!"  
"NO!" Beast Boy cried out.  
"Uh, why?" Robin asked.  
"What Beast Boy MEANT to say is that she wants you to come as you usually are…like…that." Cyborg said, pointing disdainfully at Robin's outfit.  
"Oh." Robin twitched. The three boys climbed up the stairs to the roof.  
"Go get 'er, tiger!" Cyborg said, and shoved Robin onto the roof. The door slammed behind him.  
"Uh…hello?" Robin called out… "Er, I'm here…Brittany….uh…BRITTANNY." Robin suddenly stopped, and twitched. "WHY YOU TWO!" Robin viciously yanked on the door, but it was locked! "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I'M SORRY, OKAY, IS THIS SOME KIND OF PUNISHMENT!" Robin yelled out, kicking the door. He growled and stood stiffly.  
------------------------------------------------------

Starfire walked in front of Jewel and Raven. She hummed lightly, feeling much perkier with her two friends with her. But, when she got to the door, she found it was locked, and when she twisted it, someone pulled back. Starfire jumped back in surprise. Suddenly, the handle was surrounded by a black aurora, and the door opened.  
Starfire saw a blur off black, red, green, and yellow as she was pushed forward. The door was slammed behind her. Starfire had run into someone and she guessed, by the colors, that it was Robin. Her body became rigid, and her eyes were shut tight. She moved backwards, her eyes still closed, and she reached out for the handle. She found it, but it was locked. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she slowly opened her eyes, but no one was there. Starfire sighed in relief as she stood there, trying to calm her heart.

Robin looked over from the heat generator. He watched as Starfire sat on the ground, impatiently staring at the door, waiting for it to open. He slowly slid down the generator and hung his head in shame. How could he ever show his face around her again? It was so awkward for him to be so near to Starfire, yet not having the ability to even look at her.

Starfire lay on her back, staring at the stars. The clouds had completely cleared from the sky, yet they did not do so for her mind. The moon hung full in the sky, and every star around it was totally blacked out from its bright light. _  
_"It is New Year's Eve tonight, is it not?" Starfire asked a loud to the sky, "Hm…I think I only have one New Year's resolution…to be less 'ditzy', then maybe my friends would not get so frustrated with me…" Yes, she realized she could just fly back into the tower, but something told her to stay put.

"That's right…it's New Year's Eve tonight…" Robin whispered under his breath. _I just want to build up enough courage to at least apologize to Starfire…_Robin thought. He sat up and looked over the generator again. His eyes softened as Starfire seemed in deep thought…she looked so sad, and so beautiful, like a magnificent painting come to life.

Starfire suddenly looked to her left, where she could have sworn she had seen someone's head drop quickly. She swallowed and stood up. Slowly, she walked towards the generator. He heart stopped all together as she reached down; trying to feel what had been spying on her.

Robin shrank as lowly as he could, cursing his hair for being so tall. Her hand almost snatched him, but he slid all the way down till he was flat on his back. The groping stopped, and he could hear footsteps walking away from his hiding place. Robin wiped away the sweat forming at his brow. He sat up, leaning the back of his head on the cool, smooth steal.

Starfire stared at the generator, glared at it. "Who is there? I know someone is there!" No answer. Her heart leapt at what the reason might be. Gulping, Starfire floated silently to the generator. Taking a deep breath, she looked down.  
"Eep!" Starfire gasped and wrenched away. She quickly flew away, but stared at the generator from a safe distance. As she had suspected, Robin was back there, and she knew he had heard her.

Robin took a deep breath as he stood to his feet. He saw Starfire, staring blankly at him. He was silent, and he could his heart pounding in his ears.  
"Star, I…" Robin gasped as Starfire came at him faster than Kid Flash. She hugged him tightly, and stuffed her face into his shoulder. She did not cry, but she just stood there, hugging him. Robin hugged her back, placing his face into her hair. He smelled her sweet scent, and his breath stirred every strand of her fiery red hair. "You forgive me, don't you?" Robin asked, and, once again, he felt weak. He felt Starfire nod into his shoulder. Even though she did not release a single tear, Robin wanted to comfort her; he wanted her to feel protected again.  
Robin lightly pushed her away. Starfire looked up at him with pale cheeks, and emotionless eyes. Robin almost winced, for he couldn't stand to see her in this position. He reached into his utility belt, and he pulled out the necklace.  
"Robin, it isn't…" Starfire gasped as Robin placed it around her neck. His touch made her skin tingle.  
"See…" Robin muttered. "I fixed it." Starfire looked down, and saw that it was true.  
"This is the…"  
"Original." Robin finished with a small smile. Starfire gripped it in her hand, biting her lower lip sharply. "Starfire…I...need to apologize…"  
"Oh, Robin, this is more than an apology…" Starfire whispered. Robin shook his head no.  
"No, it's not…I'm sorry, I'm beyond sorry…I'm…" Robin's eyes widened as Starfire kissed him, cutting him off.  
"Shut up…" She ordered. Robin put his hand on her neck and brought her face to his, and he kissed her with surprising passion.  
"You got to kiss me the last two times, now I'll kiss you myself." Robin said, seeming a little breathless.  
"How about we kiss together?" Starfire asked, smiling cutely. Robin leaned forward, and so did Starfire. They met each other's lips at the same time.

Distantly, church bells chimed, announcing the New Year. Fireworks exploded behind Robin and Starfire, and they closed their eyes, losing themselves from it all. Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin, letting her hand gently feel his hair, which wasn't so oily as expected. Robin put his hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him...

Starfire pulled apart, gasping for breath.  
"Star," Robin said.  
"Yes?" Starfire asked.  
"I love aliens." Robin stated.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Irony, I'm releasing this at almost the New Year, about 7 or 6 minutes till, on the Pacific Coast, that is. Sorry, for any grammar mistakes, I finished it at 5 in the morning, though I did proofread it…(not in the morning, though).

Please review, and I'm sorry if the characters OOC-ish, for I always HAVE to have a little fight somewhere. ;o


End file.
